


Feathers

by Mx34



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Procedures, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx34/pseuds/Mx34
Summary: After escaping from the Ostwick tower Evelyn Trevelyan finds herself in Kirkwall where she finds a familiar face from her time in Kinlock Hold. Anders helps Evelyn to find herself again and introduces her to his companions where she finds out that there is a lot more of her past in Kirkwall than she first thought. Including a Knight- Captain who she hasn't seen in a long time. This story follows Evelyn's adventures in Kirkwall where the broody, bitter Mage finds an equally broody, bitter elf.Tags, ratings and pairings to change as the story evolves, I currently have plans for them but will see how the story takes me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I find titles very difficult to write so have gone with the classic 'the title of the song I'm listening to' method.
> 
> Feathers - Coheed and Cambria. 
> 
> I currently have no beta and am using my iPhone to post so apologies for any grammatical mistakes. I will be attempting smut but it's not a particular strength of mine, but I will endeavour!
> 
> Not 100% on an updating schedule but I will attempt to finish this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Whoops! I've got my italics messed up - will try and fix it but when I try now it is  
> making it worse!

Do you really want him calling, Newo  
Do you really think he's coming back to you?  
Oh, once the world stops spinning, read that writing on the wall

Is there another, Newo?  
Is there cushion just enough to break the fall  
Oh, don't you cry  
Just lie there baby in the past, 'cause if you want it all right now

Hide your feathers, on the back porch, baby  
He's coming home for, you've been such a liar  
Hide your feathers  
Little back porch lady  
You're too old  
Enough to cry those sorry eyes out over the world

_\--------------------------_

_Anders shrugged off his tatty, feathered coat and draped it across the back of his equally tatty chair. Sighing he sat down gently as not to break the chair, knowing he would need a new one soon. He ran his fingers through his golden hair to tie it back up, knowing that truly it needed a good wash, he had been at the newly aquired Amell estate in Hightown all day clearing up and helping the Hawke family settle in. Anders frowned against the incessant knawing at the back of his mind, he has been away in the deep roads with Hawke for weeks and now he had wasted another day that he could have dedicated to the clinic with him. He pushed his thumbs into his aching eye socket, there was no point dwelling on it, he just could not say no to the charismatic mountain of a man._

_He begun collecting his hard and equipment to begin brewing some more potions, to rest and not think about helping others today would, of course, be unjust and therefore lead to a sleepless night and an even bigger headache anyway. Anders snapped his head up when he thought he heard a delicate knock on the door, go wining he continued collecting the items he needed. The lantern was off and his companions would just stride in unannounced anyway, he doubted Templars would be polite enough to knock. A few seconds later he heard it again, more urgent. He Made his way to the door, grabbing his staff on the way, just incase._

_Anders pried open the door just a little so that he could see who was on the other side. He frowned as he looked at the young woman cowering infront of him. His eyes raked down her, her lank brown hair was matted and cut at uneven angles, he could see the sharp angles of her collar bones jutting out from under her ripped and filthy dress. He thought briefly that if she was less malnourished and cleaned up she might make a more striking girl. The second seemed to drag on and he noticed her huge orbs of eyes flashed and her jaw dropped as she looked at his face. He stared into her moss green eyes, iris' rimmed in a golden brown and realised that he recognised them._

_"Anders..." She breathed, suddenly losing what little colour there was in her face._

_"Little sparrow." He cried and he lunged forward as he saw her begin to keel over. Anders pulled the young woman into his arms and carried her inside, ignoring the stained and rickety cots around him he took her straight to his room in the back, laying her gently on his lumpy straw mattress. He placed two fingers gently on her neck, her pulse was thready as expected given the state of her. He quickly began to brew a pot of tea and collected some stale bread, the only food he had. He pulled up a chair to her bedside and began to stroke her hair, he could not believe this waif of a woman was the same vibrate, outspoken girl who jumped from the thirs story window of Kinlock Hold with him and attempted to swim the lake in the middle of winter._

_Several hours later and he noticed her eyelids fluttering. She sucked in a deep breath and began to sit up._

_"It's really you Anders." She whispered reaching to his face with her elegant fingers. "I heard the rumours of a healer down here, when I dug deeper and heard spirit healer I had hoped... But I didn't dare believe" she wiped her tired eyes and gave him a shaky smile._

_"Esme.." He began when she cut him off with a cold stare, he had forgotten how chilling they could be._

_"No." She said with a strength he had not expected her capable of "I'm no longer that person. My name is Evelyn now, Esme is dead."_

_"Shh Sparrow, it's ok you don't need to tell me all yet. You do however need to eat, drink and rest. When did you last do any of those?" He used his best healers tone._

_She snorted and rolled her eyes "I've been camping in dark town for the best part of two weeks waiting for someone to return from some secret mission."_

_"Ah, yes I was in the deep roads with a companion of mine. Believe me I'd have chosen not to be"_

_"Ah yes, the last time I saw you was in the Pearl. I did hear you'd been recruited to the wardens after that. Wasn't sure how true it was though."_

_"I was, I'm no longer a warden though. I was trailing after a friend who come to think of it reminds me of you. Too much charm and ridiculous plans."_

_She snorted out a laugh at that a sound he had truly missed. Especially since Karl, he shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He passed her the bread and tea._

_"Small bites." He instructed. Another eye roll followed._

_"Yes Ser. I'm a healer too remember!" She took a delicate sip and looked at his feet "that's why I'm here. I've been.. Lost.. You could say. I need a base Anders, company, conversation I'm so tired of talking to myself. I wanted to volunteer to help and this refugee clinic. Could I be of any use?" Her cheeks began to glow red as she asked._

_Anders put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Es.. Sparrow I'd love that. I'm washed off my feet trying to help, you are healer of considerable talent and I'd love the conpany. But you have to know it's not safe, the Templars are aware of my presence I'm sure. The Gallows makes Kinlock look like a holiday park and there's no jumping out of windows there. Just the brand."_

_"I know Anders, you were there in Denerim, you know what I've had to do to survive and that was just the start. I'm tired of running. I'm tired." She sighed._

_"Ok, so long as you're aware. No magic use until you are fit though Esme. You are a week at most from wasting away."_

_"EVELYN." She reminded him through gritted teeth. "Thank you though."_

_Anders offered her a sheepish smile "That will take some getting used to sparrow. But I didn't even recognise you when you fell into the clinic. I can sill remember the hairdressing you made me do if you feel up for it." He smirked at her. She reached into her belt and produced a small dagger._

_"Go on then, you better be as neat!! Karl was always the best at this." Anders swallowed a lump in his throat, he wasn't ready to talk about Karl and looking at Esme (Evelyn, he reminded himself) she wouldn't cope with hearing it. So he reached for a comb and instructed her to turn instead._

_It took Anders an age to brush out all the knots and hack the dead hair away to some semblance of order. He then collected his wash bucked and washed it for her, as he did when they were little more than children. Her hair was now an inch below her collar bone and when washed was more of the golden, chestnut brown he recalled, it would take some weeks of norishment to rain the former luster. Anders made a mental note to ask Hawke for that money he kept refusing tomorrow, some real food would help, maybe a good broth._

_After looking in his small hand mirror she smiled at him, more the girl he remembered._

_"You need some sleep now young lady, I will go to the cots you take in here, safer." He said sleepily._

_"No chance. Come on Andy we've shared enough times." She smirked at him and rolled to the far side. He bit his lip, on one hand the thought of a familiar body whilst he slept filled his gut with a yearning he had forgotten. But bloody Justice was harping on again at the back of his mind producing a killer headache. He sighed and crawled into bed, Justice be fucked he was tired and wanted to sleep and maybe cuddle._

_He closed his eyes "Night little sparrow." He sighed and rolled away from her, giving her space. He soon felt a familiar hand creeping up his baggy top and pinching his right nipple, going for the ring she knew was Pericles through it._

_"Esme. No. Sleep." He managed to stutter out._

_He hand began to sink lower and he felt his traitorous body react to the familiar touch._

_"What gives Andy, you never turned down a roll before." She breathed into his ear, he realised that he was now half hard and Justice was practically screamin at him to move._

_"You're malnourished and sick. That's what gives." He managed to squeak before he grabbed his now almost fully hard cock._

_She began to stroke him through his baggy trousers and he realised as she painted into his ear her other hand was stroking herself. He rolled into his back to look at her. Eyes glazed with lust she was a familiar sight, he couldn't remember the last time he'd lain with anyone. Before Justice, Nate. She moved her hand to remove her dress in one quick movement and straddled him. She began to move her hips against him and Justice was quiet. She removed his top and he pushed down his trousers. He left her as she moved against him, already ready to go. She moaned into his ear "I've never forgotten your dick Andy, never could replace such a specimen." H me smirked, he knew he had a big knob but hearing it helped. She moved up and before he knew it he was sheathed in her tight, wet cunt. She moaned and began to rock her hips. He watched her riding him and cupped her breasts, taking her nippled in his mouth and biting them as he knew that she liked. He could hear her breathing quicken and she began crying out. Knowing she was close he grabbed her hips and began rutting up she screamed his name as she came and he followed quickly after, moaning as he filled her with his seed._

_She collapsed ontop of him and rolled off, head in his chest and he realised she was already asleep.  
He then realised he's not heard Justice once, in his arousal he'd gone quiet and he'd had the first moments as Anders that he could remember in years. He smiled and looked at his old friend, he knew she'd smile at him in the morning and maybe fuck him again, but never more. Thoughts turned to Hawke. Maybe he could take him up on all of his flirting after all. Anders kissed her head and nodded off. Disbelieving his luck at finding her again after all this time. It was like a piece of Karl had been returned to him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Evelyn have a catch up on how she ended up in Ostwick and what happened between there and Kirkwall. She will be meeting Fenris in the next chapter hopefully! 
> 
> VERY dialogue heavy but I needed to get her back story in!

Anders knocked on the huge door of Hawke's bee mansion, he still couldn't believe that he had managed to get the estate back, how very Hawke he thought. 

Garrett answered and beamed at him from behind his bushy beard when he saw him, Anders felt his pulse race at the sight of him, he rolled his eyes internally to himself, he wasn't a lusty apprentice anymore he needed to stop acting like one! 

"Anders! What brings you here? Not that I'm not pleased." Garrett scooped him into his customary bear hug "Mum has just started breakfast, will you stay for some?"

"No thanks Hawke.. It's a bit awkward so I'm just going to say it. I've received a new patient, an old friend and she's dangerously malnourished. I was wondering if I could bother you for a small cut of the deep roads earnings so that I could feed her up." Anders rubbed his neck awkwardly and couldn't meet Hawke's eyes. 

Hawke's big laugh boomed out as the rogue moved quicker than a man of his size should be able. "Here. But I want you to feed yourself too, how you dare to call anyone else manourished is ridiculous." 

"Thanks." Anders took the bag of coins from Hawke ignoring his comments. 

"On that please stay for breakfast Mum always makes too much."

Anders sighed "Fine but I can't leave her for too long, she's a terrible patient for a fellow healer."

"So you know her from another life then?" Anders nodded "Do we get to meet this mystery woman then?" Hawke smirked almost knowingly. 

"It's not like that Hawke." Anders pushed back the images of the previous night "When she's well again she will be helping me so I'm sure you will meet her in good time."

As they approached the kitchen Anders and Hawke could hear Leandra sniffing back tears. 

"I thought your Mum would be happier now you've got the estate back." 

"Yeah, she is I guess but moving back in reminds her of what she always wanted for us and who is missing between Dad and -" Garrett was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head. "What the fuck Carver?" He hissed turning to see his brother scowling at him. 

"Don't say those names anywhere near Mother your fucking tool. Don't even think them. She's got us and Bethy and we need to just move on. I'm sick of seeing her sitting in the spare bedroom staring at the walls. Don't encourage her." 

Garrett scowled back at his brother and shrugged, Anders found himself very interested in the corner of the wall in front of him. He was very aware of the dragon in the room between the brothers, no one from the group really knew who was missing but he knew it was where the arguments between then usually stemmed. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Evelyn stretched in the bed she couldn't believe how well she had slept, a genuine bed, some food and a familiar, talented body was all she needed. Evelyn frowned when she realised that body was gone she saw a note on the pillow and read "E - gone to get some food back soon. A xx" she smiled at the little affection in the note, she pulled Anders familiar pillow from his mother and inhaled his familiar scent, she didn't realise how lonely she'd become and though she knew her and Anders would never be more than friends with fantastic benefits she still loved the man and was comforted by him presence around her.

As if summoned by her thoughts Anders appeared in the door "Hullo!" He smiled at her, he still looked worn and older than she recalled but those amber eyes were warm. "Breakfast is up Sparrow, I ate at my companions so it's all you, slowly!" He reminded her.

She smirked and took the bowl of porridge from him gratefully. "Thank you Andy, warm food! I can't actually remember the last time." He smiled fondly and went to collect 2 cups of tea.

"So, are you ready to tell me then. What happened sparrow? Last I saw Esme and now Evelyn has appeared at my door. Something happened didn't it?"

Evelyn smiled, thinking about the family that she had found and how much she missed them. "Fine, I suppose I owe you that much. When we were last together I was working at the Pearl right? Well a few weeks after you left a bunch of Templars came in, they were coming from other towers to help clean up Kinlock. I suspect they knew that a Mage was there. They paid for me, of course, 3 of them wanted me at the same time, it hurt so much that, I dunno, I lost control let off a spark. It happened so fast."

Anders shuddered, she knew he would hate her tale.

"I was shipped to Ostwick, luckily those bastards didn't take me. I couldn't believe how different it was Andy, they let us research, treated us with respect, took care of us." She smiled fondly at the memory. "There were two brothers there, from a very prominent family with old ties to the Chantry. Maxwell and Aubrey Trevelyan, they took me under their wing as I'd never known Templars do. They encouraged my healing skills and laughed and joked with me. They had liveries given there family and they took me in really. There mum had always wanted a daughter they said, she'd had 4 miscarriages, all girls her 3 surviving children were boys. Because of my good behaviour and their family name I used to go with them every week for dinner. Before I knew it I was part of the family. When I explained what my awful birth family did to me I'm Fereldan, turning their backs and running away they asked if I wanted to be one of them." She smiled at Anders. He looked confused. 

"Templars, nobles and Chantry ties took in a Mage? Are you fucking kidding sparrow?"

"Not even a bit, I was different they said. So Dad took to the Chantry and legally changed my name for me, I asked for a fresh start so Evelyn Trevelyan was born."

"Why are you here then? You finally had all you wanted." Anders sighed

"It was wonderful. But then one of the older mages and his Templar took an interest in me, for the noble name, healing skills I don't know. They started sniffing around me, the Mage asking for healing lessons even though he had no creation skills what so ever and he always had his Templar, Erik, with him to observe. This continued for a while, I told Maxwell and Aubrey I was uncomfortable so they stayed close, listening. It turned sour, Erik and Simon, they turned on me one lesson." Evelyn took in a shaky breath, she's tried to forget this day "Erik held me down and Simon, he began to take advantage, my brothers were close and they heard my cried, they burst in as Simon had started to take me. Maxwell was always like me, firey. He pulled Simon off me and just beat him, within an inch of his life. Aubrey was sensible and calm, but rage took over, he got Erik and just, it was brutal Andy, blood everywhere. If it was just Simon it might have been overlooked, but Templars nearly killing another. They were transferred, my brothers gone. Erik and Simon had mages and Templars loyal to them, they took a disliking to what happened. They were both disfigured, Simon lost an eye. Things just got worse and worse and no one was there to protect me. Mum came in one day for a meeting, gave me Dad's plans of the circle so that night I ran using the forgotten dungeon passages."

Anders now was sat beside her one arm around her, the other rubbing gentle circles in her hand, she didn't remember him moving. "Why are you in Kirkwall then?" He whispered pressing a delicate kiss to her temple. 

"If I'd have gone back to the Trevelyan's, Mum and Dad, they'd have been punished, I couldn't risk it and she knew it. Broke her heart I'm sure. So I ran, I kept running. I didn't mean for Kirkwall but I fell here. Then when I heard of you I knew I couldn't run anymore."

"Don't you want to find your birth family? I could try to help sparrow."

"No." She said firmly "They mean as little to me as I must have meant to them. They abandoned me Andy. I'm done with them."

"Ok love that's fine. Just wanted to check." He smoothed her hair down and she felt a weariness creep over her again.

"You are on bed rest until your strength is back Es - Evelyn. Food and sleep is what you need. Not the kind of bed rest you had in mind last night." He smirked raising an eyebrow at her. Evelyn laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Spoil sport!" She said as she lay back down "weren't you the one who taught me lifting my skirts and batting my eyes was a way to distract and get my own way?"

"Unfortunately. I try to forget that now sparrow."

She smiled at the familiar nickname and felt her eyes go heavy and sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is here! To an extent, also more of Evelyn's background comes to light.

"Hawke a common name in Fereldan then?" Anders asked over his one, watered down ale that he would be allowed durin Wicked Grace night thanks to Justice.

"Nope, never met another." Garrett replied scratching his beard "Come to think of it though between the 3 you already have I'm not sure anymore Hawke's would be a good idea Anders."

"I'd always welcome more Hawke's to the party handsome." Isabela purred over the table, making sure that her cleavage was in full view. Anders chuckled quietly to himself when he saw how red faced poor Carver was becoming trying not to look.

"So just you 3? No more brothers? Cousins? Mad Aunties?" He looked at Carver this time to see for any unease.

"No Anders. Drop it." He scowled back.

"Why the sudden interest? The only cousin I know of is the Hero of Ferrldan, she's an Amell anyway. Not a Hawke, don't need anymore hero competition she's enough." Garrett grumbled

"Just wondered that's all. It's an interesting name." 

"Blondie you're struggling to cope with the one Hawke." 

Anders groaned and rolled his eyes, ignoring the death stare he was still receiving from Carver.

 

\-------------------

Evelyn was reading to Anders on her bed, knees crossed as he knelt behind her brushing out her hair, he smiled at the improvement in the quality in just a few short weeks.

"He slid his hand up her soft, moist thighs, getting drunk on the scent of her." Evelyn let out her usual snorting laugh "You've got to be kidding me Andy, you know this Tethras guy?"

"Yes and as soon as you're well enough you can critique him in person if you like."

"Just try to stop me." She smirked. Her reading was interrupted by a huge bang as the front door of the clinic burst open with force.

"ANDERS, Anders help." She heard a masculine Fereldan voice cry out. She watched Anders jump off their bed he turned quickly to her.

"Whatever you do don't move." As he pulled the curtain that separated their sleeping quarters from the clinic he turned to her "And sparrow, I'm sorry." 

She sat curiously, no idea what was going on when she almost felt her heart stop as Anders began talking in his calmest healers voice.

"Hawke calm down, what happened?" She froze. It couldn't be anyone she knew, surely. She crept towards the curtain and peeked around the side. She inhaled sharply as she looked upon her birth father Malcolm Hawke. He was flanked by a young, pretty Mage and sullen ashen faced warrior and in his arms was a curious looking elf. Evelyn didn't have the capacity to take in anything about him, drawn again the visage of her father. A dwarf came in behind them holding a crossbow.

"Put Elf down and let Blondie do his job alright?" he said in a soothing tone. 

"Garrett put Fenris down now." Anders said.

Shit, not Dad, twin fucking brother.

"Bethany calm him down, Carver details. Now."

So the two flanking him were her baby brother and sister, all grown up. A family unit she scowled. She watched her brother gently lower the body of the unconscious elf and he collapsed into their sister's embrace. Bethany wasted no time settling him against a wall and began stroking his hair and whispering soothingly into his ear. Garrett was visibly shaking and rocking with tears openly rolling down his cheek as he muttered "my fault Bethy." Over and over again.

"We didn't see the mace Anders, mad bastard threw himself infront of Garrett to take the hit, he went down hard, cracked his head and one of their rogues got in a lucky arrow to his thigh" Carver ran a hand through his hair as he watched calmly. 

"I did what I could Anders, but you know I'm no healer. At least 1 broken rib on his left side. I stopped the bleeding from his head but he's still out." Bethany whispered still holding her shaking brother.

"Shit." Anders muttered "Carver, knife I need get this breastplate off NOW." Anders held out his hand and her brother produced a sharp knife. The breastplate was bent inwards and shards were sticking into his side. He began to turn and Evelyn paled knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Sparrow. Need a hand." Anders sighed. Evelyn ran out and quickly positioned her back to her sobbing sibling. Focusing on the work would provide her a respite from this totally unnecessary reunion. They rolled the elf into his side to remove the plate and she heard it immediate his breathing began to sound wet and choked.

"Fuck, punctured lung." She said to Anders, holding her hand out for her brothers dagger, he obediently placed it into her hand. She heard Garrett hyperventilating behind her, Bethany had that, he'd need her it was pretty obvious the elf would die. 

"I will cut and pull the rib, you staunch and close the puncture with mana, got it?" She issued Anders will his orders like it was second nature, which she supposed it used to be.

She felt for the offending rib and made a precise slice under, ignoring Garrett sympathetic winces. 

"3...2...1" she pulled the bone up with a crack and the elf's breathing became more intensely laboured. She felt Anders mana immediately set to work and she used her own to fuse the rib back into place and close her small wound.

She held her breath as Anders finished closing the wounds, they both had their fingers either side of his neck and once on each pec a grim looking crossing their faces as they realised he had in face stopped breathing.

Anders looked up with unshed tears brimming in his eyes "Garrett, I'm so sorry.." He choked out. She heard her brothers grief filled wail and refused to give up, remembering how her real brother Aubrey had trained her in field medics she could practically hear his calm voice in her ear as he explained some things magic could not fix.

"Needle, now." She ordered Anders raised an eyebrow but followed orders. "You, bucked, chamber pot anything." She pointed at Carver as she pinched the elf's nose and began to breathe into his mouth as she waited, watching his chest rising. 

Anders returned and she quickly and efficiently pushed the needle in between two ribs directly into a lung. She closed her moon around it and pulled, as soon as she felt liquid coming towards her she pulled away and the bucket Carver provided began filling with the bloody liquid trapped in his lungs. She returned to his mouth to breathe for him, no longer hearing Garrett but Paton attention to her patient. She had missed this rush. She pulled away to continue when he argued up off the cot and gulped a lung full of air. He collapsed back down and resumed breathing for himself.

Garrett rushed over and began stroking his hair.  
"Fen, Fenris. Come back to me please." He cried. She felt Anders release a breath watching Garrett check his pulse and breathing for himself. Carver patted her back with rather too much force. 

Garrett turned to face her with glistening eyes and in a shaky voice muttered "Thank you. I'd never have forgiven myself. How can I ever replay you. Thank you." He began breaking down again over the unconscious elf.

"Get the fuck out." She seethed "That's how you repay me."

All here Hawkes looked at her stunned Anders put his head in his hands and Varric raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" Carver demanded.

"You heard. Leave. We can care for him. Anders will send any updates."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, what has my brother done? Do you know Fenris, is he..?" Bethany questioned placing a hand on Garretts shoulder. 

"Evelyn. It's more what he never did. Nothing to do with the elf." She seethed.

"Sparrow. You're going to have to explain." Anders whispered. She turned her razor sharp glare to him next.

"Don't even get me fucking started on you. You knew."

"I wondered. You were sick, I was waiting." He whispered sadly.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on." Carver declared as angry as his sister.

"Who are you Evelyn?" Garrett finally asked. Evelyn did not take her eyes off the unconscious elf, unable to answer.

"Esme. This is Esme Hawke, I'm now assuming the relation.." Anders explained watching as Varric's eyebrows rose to unnatural heights. Evelyn still didn't look up. Carver stepped back, Paling visibly, Bethany's eyes began to fill with tears. Garrett made the mistake of reaching out. 

"Baby, Esme, is that?" She slapped his hands away.

"Fuck off Garrett, you're no longer my brother, you abandoned that post when you left me to rot." She snarled.

"Esme, I never stopped. I, you're my twin, my baby twin how could you think?" Evelyn then snapped her eyes to Garretts.

"I'm not a Hawke. I was legally adopted. My name is Evelyn Trevelyan now, don't fucking forget it. And get. The. Fuck. Out." She whispered, rage bubbling under the surface.

"But Mum, she." Garrett began.

"Leandra can fuck herself too. Don't bring her into this Hawke." She watched her twin physically recoil at the unfamiliar names she was using for them. His head dropped.

"All the same, he'd be dead without you. I, thank you." Garrett still was not moving, Carver came up behind him and pulled at his elbow.

"Come on Garrett she's right, she's not a Hawke, let's get back to Mum." Garrett glared at Carver but softened when he saw Bethany shaking. Garrett kissed his fingers and laid them on Fenris' forehead. "You will let me know?" He whispered in Anders direction.

"Of course." He nodded back. The Hawke's turned away together. She moved a chair to sit by the elfs bedside, taking his pulse again and patching up the puncture site of the needle. Jaw set.

Varric turned to Anders "Well, shit. Sunshine's looks, Killer's charm and Pup's temper. God help any man that crosses her." She gave him an icy glare and he followed them out. 

Anders settled beside her "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I was going to, but you were so frail." Anders brushed white hair from the elf's forehead and sighed, smiling faintly "He'd be dead if it wasn't for you. I couldn't do a thing. You are remarkable. Do you wish for me to watch him and you sleep?"

She shook her head and he retreated to the bed, knowing she needed space. For the first time she really looked at the elf, Fenris, she reminded herself. Snow White hair, what she imagined was dark skin when he was less on the edge of death and a perfectly sculpted torso. She ran a finger along one of the curious white tattoos all over his body and pulled her fingers away when she felt a pull back. She began to appreciate how beautiful this stranger was, who would be just a pretty corpse without her. She sighed and settled in for a long night, trying not to think about her siblings but the interesting beauty before her.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn was woken by her aching neck and back, she stretched out and realised she'd slept curled into an uncomfortable chair. Damnit maybe Anders was right and she did need some more meat on her bones, she'd slept in worse places. She cracked open her eyes and was met with huge, emerald eyes staring back at her. She blinked and took in the sight before her, she knew that she had large, bright green eyes by human standard but compared to the eleven pair staring st her they were mere pinpricks of mossy brown. She'd never seen anything quite so beautiful. She remembered the night before with a groan.

"I didn't expect you awake yet. Fenris I believe?" She asked with a small smile, getting up to fetch a cup of water for the elf, if anything just to stop her staring.

"Mage, why am I..?" He asked in a croaky, parched voice. She was glad that her back was turned and he couldn't see the blush spreading over her face. She'd never heard such a deep gravely voice and certainly never expected something so deeply sensual to come from an elf, Makers fuck he could undress a woman with his voice alone. She tried to remove that image from her mind and returned to her chair giving him the cup. 

"Ah, yes I am, Evelyn is my name though. Garrett Hawke brought you here last night, you were in quite a way. So you recall anything?"

"Where is Hawke now Mage?" He glared at her and was not drinking the offered water.

"He is home with his family, you still need rest, drink the water it will not hurt." She moved to place her hands on his ribs bringing white healing magic to her fingers. She quickly saw him flinch away dropping the cup.

"Kept your filthy magic away from me. Where is the abomination? This is his clinic. I don't know you. Bring him to me." The elf snarled he looked for all intents like a trapped wolf terrified in a trap. 

"Abomination? This filthy magic kept you alive so that I could save your life elf. If you mean ANDERS he is sleeping in the back. I'm sure he will wake soon." Evelyn Spoke him him through gritted teeth, she didn't particularly care how the elf spoke to her, but no one spoke about Anders in that way. 

The elf growled at her "My armour? I would return home now." 

"Your dwarf friend sent some people earlier, he is having it fixed it was destroyed, a testament to your state of health. Leave for all I care you ungrateful elf, but I'd rather not have the wrath of Garrett when you collapse and choke on your own blood on the way back." She glared back. 

"I do not need coddling Mage. I need a shirt or tunic I cannot walk the streets in this state." He spat out looking at his bare chest. 

"I don't see a problem with this .. State.." Evelyn said with a suggestive smirk, he might be an obnoxious prick but he was stil the most gorgeous being she'd ever laid eyes on. A hate fuck could go a long way to clearing out the images of her traitorous family.

"Do not look at me like a piece of meat Mage." The elf growled pulling his blanket around himself. 

A bustling interrupted them as Anders came flying out of the bedroom without his usual tatty coat and hair tie. Golden hair was falling messily around his face and his breeches and shirt were hanging from his body. "Fenris, oh thank the maker. How are you feeling? Let me get you a healing potion, oh and some bread you will need that to help your recovery." He was bustling around the clinic practically talking to himself the elf raised and inquisitive eyebrow at Evelyn who held back a giggle "Oh I will need a messenger, I bet Hawke hasn't had a moment peace." He ran back to the bemused elf with bread and a healing potion and began to fuss with his blankets.

"What is the matter with you Mage? I am fine I am waiting for my armour so that I can leave. Stop fussing." He growled as Anders reached towards his forehand with the back of his hand. 

"Fenris, I'm sorry. I just never thought." He swallowed thickly and ran his hands over tired eyes. "I know we bicker, but the though of.. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Mage, ask the abomination to stop blathering or you explain to me what is up with him." Evelyn quoted an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't know any abomonations. Elf." She replied. 

Anders looked up at the elf with large, sad eyes. "Hawke carried you in. Bethany had done some basic healing. I'm sorry." He looked back down.

"Abo.. Mage you heave healed me on countless occasions and Hawke has carried me through your doors enough times. What aren't you telling me? Where is Hawke?" Fenris began to get agitated, Eveyln moved to place a comforting hand on him until she saw him physically flinch. 

"Hawke is fine Fenris, upset, as we all are. But unhurt. I called it Fen, I'm sorry. I let you go, you stopped breathing and there was nothing more I could do. My magic failed. I had to look Hawke in the eye and tell him you were gone, without Ev.." He trailed off and let out a long breath rubbing his eyes furiously. The elf turned to Evelyn but it was not gratitude she saw.

"What did you do Mage? If he could not save me? What blood magic dos you use? What Desmond holds my life?" He spat at her.

"Sorry to disappoint elf, just emergency field first aid my brother taught me. A Templar, no magic at all. Just some stabbing and breathing. He's lying however, without the magic you'd have died before I could have done that."

"I apologise. You have my thanks then. What is the matter with the Mage?" He asked looming to Anders.

"You're my companion you prick, you might be ungrateful, spiky, untrustworthy and broody as hell. But I thought you were dead. I don't want that. Despite what you think." Fenris whirled the corner of his mouth in what Evelyn assumed was an attempted smile. 

"Fool Mage. I will take my leave." Fenris moved to get up but as soon as his shoulders moved he let out a pained breath. 

"You cannot I told you, rest, recover and then go back you your Garrett. But not before." Evelyn smirked.

"My..?" The elf asked.

"Oh sorry, with all the fawning dramatics coming from him I assumed you and he were, you know. Although I had no idea he liked the company of men." Evelyn replied 

"There was no fawning dramatics, you do not know Hawke." He replied coldly.

"There was a bit Broody, tears as well. I will let him know that you are awake, shall I tell him to give you time?" Anders asked knowingly.

"That would be appreciated." 

"We can move your cot to the back so that others don't disturb you, but you are going anywhere. Sorry." Anders said as he got up.

Fenris rolled his eyes and Evelyn smirked. "Won't be long elf, cheer up."

 

\------------------

The clinic was silent, Anders had gone to the Amell estate to update Garrett on Fenris' condition and the elf was sleeping in the back. Evelyn took the time to brew potions and tried not to think about the Hawke's all happy in their cosy estate together. She turned when she heard the door creak.

"Hey Sparrow, coming to check in on Broody." The Dawes from last night looked around the cord and she saw his face fall to find them all empty "Oh maker no, Broody, he didn't.." He trailed off. 

"Oh no, no. He's fine don't worry. Just irritable and untrustworthy. We've put him in the back to rest. Sorry I didn't catch your name last night between the blood and bones."

"And family reunions. Varric Tethras." The dears smirked "Thank the maker, I don't want to think about the rampage that Hawke would have gone on had anything happened." Varric sat down with his hand on his chest. Evelyn perched on the cot opposite working potion ingredients off her hands. 

"Her certainly inspires loyalty for such a flighty, prickly bastard." Evelyn said.

"He's Brpody, opinionated a pain the ass some of the time. But he's our elf Sparrow, once you're one of ours loyalty comes with." He smirked "So what's your story?"

"Story?"

"We all have a story Sparrow and yours has left you with a lot of anger for our Big Hawke."

"I got taken to the cirlce, my family left me. I escaped. I'm here."

"That how you know Blondie?" She smiled at the mention of Anders.

"Yeah, Andy was my protector, my fellow escapist, taught me how to survive."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long with Blondie giving you tips." He laughed back, she did not know the dwarf but Varric was a calming presence she felt herself relaxing in the company of a stems her for the first time in a long time. 

"Yeah, me too. So the elf? What's the deal with mages?"

"Ah elf. I can't tell you his story. First, it's not mine to tell. But mainly, we don't know it. Yu for the Tevinter accent I'm sure? Well he's an elf, the marking come from there, a lot of bad shit leads to a lack of trust." Varric say back, clearly unwilling to tell anymore. 

"Ah, an elf in Tevinter, I can presume slavery plays a part in his tale."

"Ask him little Sparrow, when he's calm." The two sat in companiable silence for some time, Evelyn remembering the horror other mages could bring upon a person, no wonder. 

"Hawke is a mess." Varric broke the silence. 

"No surprises, Anders all but pronounced his lover dead. I would be too." Varric let out a booming laugh at that.

"Broody doesn't do lovers Sparrow, believe me I know a pirate who has offered enough times."

"I'm sorry I don't believe Garrett was in that state over a companion." She said with a synical raise of her brow. 

"Look Sparrow, our team of misfits, yeah there's a lot of love, Garrett stares at Broody, all the whole not noticing that Blondie is staring at him. All the while not noticing that Pup is staring at Daisy and Sunshine is staring at Rivani who is staring at everyone."

"And you?"

"I only have eyes for Bianca." He said patting his crossbow. "Hawke thought you dead Sparrow. You were the bronto in the room no one could talk about, we didn't want to see Carver's rage or Garretts longing. I mean we didn't know it was you, but there was some big secret. Now we know. Don't leave him hanging." Varric said looking into her eyes. 

 

"I'm not, I've told him. I'm no Hawke Varric. I know you mean well but they left me to rot. Now I find out that they managed to keep precious Bethany safe whilst leaving me to fester at the hands of Templars and other mages. Andy and my real family are the only reason I'm alive. Those people have up on me and I've given up on them along the way." Evelyn spat out rage clearly forming in her eyes. 

"Maker you are Pup's sister." She glared at the dwarf who out his hands up defensively "I'm sorry, but I think it's a shame, he needs you, more than you know. I think you could do with us too. Just if you change your mind come to the Hanged Man and ask for me yeah? Tell the elf to get well and his armour will be ready tomorrow."

With that Varric took his leave, Evelyn went into the back to sit by the elf's bedside again, he was tossing fitfully in his sleep, she took his hand and strokes the hair off his face humming gently to him. She wanted to know his story, she couldn't work out why but she wanted to help this beautiful elf. She sighed, maybe she would go to the hanged man. She'd ask Anders later, hopefully he would know better than to bring him back here.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and Fenris was ready to leave the clinic, He left with a gruff thanks and a promise to be more careful so that he would not have to spend another week surrounded by mages. 

"What a long week!" Anders sighed dropping into his chair at the desk. "I'm surprised I still have a voice after all that sniping." Evelyn bent over the desk to reach papers.

"Yes Andy a very long, hard week." She looked over her shoulder and pulling her skirts higher. 

"You wicked temptress, go to the back and help yourself if you need to, you know that Justice disapproves. I've got so much to do." Anders pushed his fingers into his eyes. 

"But Andy it's been ages. Just a few minutes then I will leave you to drool over your manifesto all night long."Evelyn pulled her tunic over her head and perched on the desk, one leg either side of Anders with her breast right in his face.

"Foul wench." He muttered and surged forward, taking a nipple in her mouth and skimming his hands up her thighs. Eveyln groaned and threaded her fingers through his hair. Evelyn pulled her skirts up and pushed his breeches down, finding him already hard, Anders probed his fingers into her and she gasped. She was already wet enough but he knew he was a large man and he did not want to hurt her.

"Fuck me. Now." Evelyn breached grabbing his cock and pulling it towards her, caring much less for preparation than he did. He eased in inch by inch and she moaned loudly. Anders breathed releasing her hot core. He began rocking his hips into her as she grabbe onto him. 

 

\------------------

Outside Varric and Isabela approached the door. 

"Why again are you bringing me to the broody stranger Varric?" Isabela whined. 

"Because Rivani I can't stand Hawke moping anymore and she didn't listen to me, your feminine charms might work." She laughed and then stopped dead at the door.

"Varric, do you?" They both moved with the silence that only rogues can achieve and put their ears to the door. Isabella's face lit up. "Oh maker yes. "

"Fuck. Andy harder, fuck me." They could hear the loud groaning and shouting from inside the clinic. Isabela moved to open the door, Varric grabbed her hand.

"Let Blondie finish, he needs this." He said Isabela smirked, neither moved their ears from the door.

\---------------------

Anders was thrusting hard into Evelyn, he moved his fingers down to her clit and raised his eyebrow in question. "Yes." She screamed he began to circle and the applied the smallest amount of electricity, she screamed in response. Evelyn called up a small amount of grease to her fingers and reached around Anders, she probed into him and found the bundle of nerves that she knew would send him over the edge. She heard him groan in appreciation. 

"Ev, are you close? If you are gonna do that.." He said flustered.

Anders applied another small jolt as Evelyn did the same, she cleaned around him and moaned loudly through her climax. Anders felt her clenching and gushing around him, combined with the jolt he groaned loudly as light burst around him and he came. 

"Fill me Andy." She screamed. 

"Well, well, well. You still have it then Sparklefingers." Anders heard as he came back to himself. 

"Shit." Anders jumped back from her quickly pulling out, he turned quickly and tried to tuck himself away quickly. Failing and falling over. He looked up to see Isabela laughing and Varrix covering his eyes.

"For the love of Maker Blondie. Oh, why? Put it away." He sputtered out.

"Or not, round 2?" Isabela asked.

"Don't break in then Varric. You can look now." Anders muttered decent again. 

"I don't know if I can ever look at you again Blondie. How do you walk with that thing? I broke in when I thought you had male human parts. Not hiding a dragon dick in your pants!" Varric turned to the laughing "How are you still concious Sparrow.." He cut off blushing when he looked at her and saw her pulling down her skirts, breasts still exposed.

"Evelyn, fucking hell put a top on." Anders growled looking for her blouse.

"Hi, Isabela. Big fan already." Isabela approached with her hand outstretched. "Wait. Do I?" She began to question as Eveltn started to laugh.

"Pearl?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh fuck." Anders sighed. 

"Oh god. Sparklefingers apprentice, good to see you keeping up your practise." Isabela laughed. "I went back looking for you a month or so after our night. You were gone but they said a nice young lady knew all your tricks." Isabela explained to Anders who was staring at both woman with his mouth hanging open.

"No Isabela, no threesome." Anders replied looking at the glee in her eyes "for the love of the Maker put your tits away Evelyn." Anders shouted, he was relieved and surprised to see her actually listen to him. He looked to Varric who was unusually silent. 

"So. You've both slept with Sparrow? Baby Hawke..." Varric started Anders felt himself pale, remembering all of the lectures they'd endured from Garrett about never laying a finger on Bethany. He recalled the growling from Carver every time a man got anywhere near his baby sister and the one time one touched her and he broke his nose.

"I can't wait to see that vein in Carvers head finally pop when he hears this." The dwarf laughed. 

"No." Anders stated. "You are not telling him. Please Varric, Garrett will never forgive me. My nose is big enough." He looked to the dwarf with the best puppy dog eyes he had. 

"Fine. I will keep your relationship a secret. But Sparrow you need to come and talk to Hawke. He is a wreck. Blondie get her to wicked grace tonight." 

"Not a relationship Varric. He's just a good ride." Evelyn laughed. 

"Not helping princess." Anders said through gritted teeth, sweating at the thought of what Garrett and Carver would do to him. Maybe he could run away again? 

"Ev, I know I'm asking the world, but please." He stared at her with his huge Amber eyes.

"Fine. But I promise nothing else." Evelyn stomped to the back to get changed. 

"I've got some robes if you need Sparrow." Varric shouted through. 

"I'm fine thanks. Robes kind of shout apostate." She replied. Anders threw his feathered coat on and grabbed his staff leaving her to change. 

 

A few minutes later and Evelyn emerged, Anders felt his jaw drop at a sight and heard Isabela take in a deep breath,m. Evelyn was wearing the toughened leather armour of a rogue. She had knee high black boots, brown leather trousers as tight as the elf's. She has on a tight black sleeveless too that clung to her returning curves, over which she had a deep maroon coat that stopped at her knees. Evelyn had tied back her brown hair into a bun at the base of her neck and framing her face was deep brown waves, softening the edges her starvation had given her. 

"Wow Sparrow, don't scrub up so well. No Templar is stopping you." Varric said with a smirk. 

"Ev, you don't look like a Mage." Anders whispered.

"Good. That's the idea. My brother got me these for that reason." She smirked back. Anders felt sad, like he had lost a comrade. 

"Aren't you proud.." He started, he was cut off very quickly with a sharp "No. I'm not proud Anders." Her green eyes bored into him and he felt like he had taken a left hook from Carver to the gut.

"Kirkwall isn't safe Sparrow. You need your staff at least." Anders whispered, he wouldn't be finishing this conversation later in private. 

Evelyn reached to her thoughts and began twirling the two daggers she had there.   
"I'm armed." She winked.

 

\---------------

Anders was glad that they had armed, they hadn't left Darktown when they were set upon by 8 mercs. They immediately fell into the rhythm of battle, Anders casting protective barriers and sending lightning across the field. Varric stepped back and the familiar twang of Bianca set off. Isabela was a whirlwind of smoke and daggers reaching for the enemies and slicing behind their foes.

Evelyn. She was grace and beauty in battle, she pulled out the hilt of a sword and immediately a spirit blade appeared, he had no idea that she was a knight enchanter. She danced across the battle, parrying blows and slicing across the neck of the warrior Infront of her. It was like watching Fenris grave the battle field, every move was delicate and practised. When one was left she put her spirit blade away and fade stepped behind the huge warrior, pulling out her duel knives she sliced gracefully across his neck spilling blood as his body fell. 

He heard Varric whistle behind him "we gotta get them to make up Blondie. She's a warrior, rogue and Mage all in one. She'd give the elf a run for his money."


End file.
